Do You Care?
by Rukia-K1
Summary: "I don't care what you say. Artemis is my life." He had the mind not to reply and just watch the waters. Yet, his friend noticed the broken look on his face and the tear that slid down from his eye covered mask. "And you don't care about me..." (Also includes story preview) Twoshot.
1. Do You Care?

_A/n: Another oneshot here for "Depths", another spin-off really. Don't ask why, but I am /obsessed/ with this episode right now. Soooooo yeah. (It's like Failsafe all over again to me xD)...anyways here we go._

_Also a new story preview at the end of this._

_And anyone who wants the sequel to "The Breaking Point" I have run into some troubles and if someone could help me start it I would be glad._

* * *

**_Do You Care?_**

_"I don't care what you say. Artemis is my life." He had the mind not to reply and just watch the waters. Yet, his friend noticed the broken look on his face and the tear that slid down from his eye covered mask. "And you don't care about me..."_

* * *

"This is only going to get worse Richard. And I don't care what you say about this." His best friend looked over at him, clenching his fists as he thought about this all. "Artemis is my life and if this goes too far I have to pull her out. You manipulated her on this, and if it goes too far I will not let her keep up this mission. You understand?"

Nightwing had a mind not to reply to the other and just watched the waters. He sighed softly after a moment and the other looked at him. His eyes slightly widened when he realized that there was a tear slipping from his friend's...broken face.

There was a small pause before the other replied to his friend, a weak smile, nothing but a sad smile however on his face. "And you don't care about me..."

Wally stared at him, unable to respond to that question for a long moment. "What do you mean?" He finally asked and he watched as his friend turned to him.

His hand was over something on his other arm, holding tightly. Slowly, and not without pain, did Nightwing lift his hand from his arm. A red substance slowly trickled down from his arm and Wally's eyes widened in a sure horror for what he was seeing. He was just now seeing the many wounds that littered Nightwing's body.

"Dude...I'm sorry...I didn-"

"I know. It doesn't matter. You know? I get it...Artemis means so much to you that you only think about her, and nothing else. It's fine...see ya...I have to go get to a hospital..."

Wally stood there, watching his best friend swing away from him with his grappling hook.

"...Damn it..." Wally muttered and closed his eyes. "This is just so screwed up."

* * *

_It was sad._

Wally realized that his best friend was right only later on. His whole life was open to Artemis but everything else was never on his mind.

He only realized this when he saw the note he had left about a week or so ago.

**_REMEMBER! BFFF'S BIRTHDAY!_**

He had forgotten all about it.

He had never even bothered with it.

"Dang it...I need to call him."

* * *

_"Wally? No...um...Richard isn't here...I...something happened, you should come to the manor. It's...serious."_

His whole life changed then, and not for the better.

* * *

_Gone._

Wally suddenly understood why his best friend walked away from him that night.  
There had been a part of the plan that he hadn't known about.

None of them did.

The part that none of them knew was the fact that it would be Nightwing's last night.

Because now the other was gone.

And he was replaced with something...someone violent.

_Renegade._

* * *

**_Alright now for the new story preview~! _**_(This is not a crossover, as I am only bringing in Damian and a few concepts from the comics.)_

**_Mirror_****_ Mirror _**

_"My name is Richard John Grayson-Wayne, adopted son of Bruce Wayne. But this isn't about me anymore, this is about me and my partner Damian Wayne. We found a mirror you see...but that mirror changed our lives. Now we are in the past, and in order to get home we have to find ANOTHER mirror that will allow us to get home. But...there are some issues. Did I mention I am back with my old team now as my adult form and Damian is a little "devil" as he is known? This is a big mess."_

Mount Justice

10:00pm

Saturday-December

Wally frowned as he looked down at the small little bird who was sprawled across the couch on his stomach. His face was buried in his arm and he made a groaning sound every once in a while. Finally, his best friend moved and turned the boy over, seeing that the other was a deep red shade in the face and breathing shallow. _A cold. _He realized and sighed. He sat down next to the boy and moved his hair out of his face. "I guess even you can get sick sometimes..." He murmured softly, thinking about how long it had been since the boy had been sick before. He moved the boys head onto his lap and touches his forehead. "Oh...so hot." He frowned and sighed and closed his eyes. "You really need to stop pushing yourself so hard..."

_He always has and he always will sadly._

"Wally?" He looked down at the boy and smiled lightly. He was about to ask something before he felt the other snuggle closer. "Don't move...your warm...and I'm just so cold..."

Defiantly a cold.

Wally sighed and kissed the boys forehead. "I won't go anywhere. Just rest..." He murmured to his best friend and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He had a feeling this was going to be there last time to relax for a while...

"Wally...I..." There was no more words and Wally had no idea what his friend was going to say before he fell asleep.

* * *

_"Damian!"_


	2. I Care

_A/n: So many people wanted this chapter so here is a continuation of the last chapter._

_Also so you all understand, Renegade was a "evil" Nightwing. He was "created" by Deathstroke and so that happened...so really... Deathstroke found out about the plan that Nightwing had made and blackmailed him into this situation where he was forced to become Renegade. But not basically Nightwing is doing it because he couldn't take it anymore._

* * *

**_Do You Care?_**

_"I don't care what you say. Artemis is my life." He had the mind not to reply and just watch the waters. Yet, his friend noticed the broken look on his face and the tear that slid down from his eye covered mask. "And you don't care about me..."_

* * *

_Meeting Day_

_12:00am_

"Wally, why did you call us here? I'm working hard to keep my Father from finding out." Kaldur sighed and the speedster looked to his side. Artemis frowned, sensing something was wrong almost as soon as she saw him.

"I have a good reason..." Wally sighed and then shook his head a little before whispering something to himself. Then after a moment, looked up at them again. "Nightwing is gone. The plan is a failure. You're allowed to forget the mission..."

"Wait...gone?" Artemis frowned soflty.

"He's gone...Nightwing...is non-existent..."

"...he's...dead?"

"No...he's not dead but...he's not...Nightwing... He's not even a hero anymore. So in reality...Nightwing is dead...and Renegade replaces him." Wally sighed and looked down, clenching his fists. He hated how he felt so week...and how he was crying now over this.

"Wally..." He felt his girlfriend's arms go around him and pat his back. "What more is wrong than just...this?" She asked softly.

"It's my fault...it's all my fault... I'm such an idiot...such a bad friend...I forgot him Artie! I forgot about what he felt, what he needed...everything...and...I made him feel like I didn't care...I hurt him so much...! If I hadn't hurt him...then this wouldn't be happening..." He was crying, he realized it then that he was. He couldn't help it though and cried out. "I could have stopped this if I was just paying attention to him!" He screamed to the skies and Artemis frowned. She kissed his cheek and then sighed and removed the amulet around her neck.

"Come on...let's go home and we'll worry about everything tomorrow alright?" She whispered before he put the amulet back on and closed his eyes.

"Keep it on." He whispered softly. "When we get this under the clear _you_ can come out..." She nodded and sighed, looking at Kaldur who closed his eyes and just nodded. "Kal you should...probably follow us...for now."

"I understand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

This wasn't what they had wanted to find.

This wasn't who they wanted to find dead.

This was just so screwed up.

Wally touched the face, shaking in anger and remorse.

There before him lay Renegade, bleeding out from a wound caused by a gun.

The body was cold, and it scared Wally.

Because he knew his...best friend had a few moments left to live.

Just a few that Wally couldn't help him live to the best.

He had called the Justice League, but they dismissed it was important.

Renegade was nothing but an ex-hero that could..._was_ going to die.

Renegade was going to die here and now in his arms...

"No." He whispered, willing this not to happen. "Please...no..." He whispered again, whimpering softly.

A deep blue eye opened slowly, and gazed at the speedster, the eyes cold with pain. "..." He didn't speak, just closed his eyes.

"No. Renegade...Nightwing...Richard..._Dick."_ His eyes opened again and he stared at him once again. "Please...it's going to be alright...you just have to life please...please...please live."

"...sorry..." And those eyes closed once again.

Wally let out a cry as the rain began to fall.

No...

"Please..." He whispered again, but the other did not move. His body was growing colder...so...so cold...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Batman_ was upset, maybe it was because his eldest son was in the IC unit at the hospital, or maybe it was because he didn't care enough to listen to Wally.

Either way, he couldn't even speak when he heard about what happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Wally held his best friends hand, watching him sleep. He felt tears slip from his eyes and the only thing he could whisper was, "I really do care about you, I do...I promise I'll never ever...leave you again...I care..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I promise you..."

And the other let out a small, sad, smile.

But Wally didn't care.

It was a smile none the less.

And that was a start in bringing back Nightwing.


End file.
